FAQ for The Jigsaw Piece II (Full Sequence)
Will there be another sequel? Yes, the third and presumbably final film in the series titled ''The Jigsaw Piece III (Final Sequence) ''will probably be released somewhere in 2013. Does anyone, from the first film, return? Yes, the specific character that really returns is the actual actor Leigh Whannell. He appears the most in the movie, also near the ending. Tobin Bell, Cary Elwes, Danny Glover and Michael Emerson return for brief cameos as themselves for the premiere scene. How does the film end? Milos finally discovers the last scene that was filmed. He is stripped off and completely naked. Two covered bodies are shown laying on the bed: one of them is small, the other one is large. Milos begins to rape the small body. A masked man wearing the Pig Mask joins him and begins to rape the large body. Bukovy begins to cheer and clap and praises Milos and the Pig Masked Man for their performance. He then removes the mask from the Pig Masked Man which reveals it is Mark, the brother of Milos. He smiles at him and continues to rape the large covered body. Milos becomes confused but continues to rape the small covered body. Director Bukovy removes the masks from the raped bodies. It then turns out that the body that Mark is raping is Milos' wife Maria, who cries when she realizes what is happening. However, Bukovy then removes the other mask from the small body which is revealed to be Peter, the 6-year-old son of Milos. Milos becomes enraged and then realizes what Bukovy said at the beginning when Milos signed the contract: "at the end you will face your final puzzle". Milos becomes enraged and hacks Bukovy's head to pieces with the hacksaw (which was used in the first film that Bukovy had in an expensive frame in his office), which kills him. Maria, in the meantime, kills Mark with the hacksaw that Milos had to use to actually kill his wife and child on camera. Milos then knocks out his wife and takes her and his unconsiouis child home where he euthanizes them with a gun which he had in his closet. He then shoots himself through the mouth, since he cannot live with the acts he has committed. We then cut a day later which shows the three dead bodies on a bed. A camera crew is there with a new director who says orders to start rape the bodies saying "start with the little one". (Peter). The ending probably says that the bodies will be used in the third installment in the series, however this is still unknown and we will have to wait until the third film comes out. Is there an interview with the director? (interview for idea of the films). How did you get the idea for the movie? ''Well, I actually inspired myself because for the first film I had the idea of two men waking up in an elevator with no way out. And I actually inspired myself when I was stuck in an elevator, but the idea was too unrealistic and difficult so I changed the idea to a rusty bathroom. And that basically how the film came to live haha. '' The second film has obviously been very controversial, how do you react to that? ''Well, the controversy is a good thing or a bad thing for your movie. The second film had only a limited release at midnight in the theaters and was shown on several adult film festivals. So obviously, the second film wasn't really succesful but it did really make up a controversial icon. '' The first one was was a hit, how can you even exceed that with a sequel? ''Well, at first when I began to write the screenplay I realized that if it was just gonna be a standard sequel it would not have worked neither would it have given the effect it gave. So I decided to completely change the concept for the sequel by making a new take of sequel: extreme explicit violence, but a different story. '' You're currently working on the third film "The Jigsaw Piece III: Final Sequence". Can you tell us something about it? ''Yeah, of course. But I won't spoil too much. I can easily tell you: it's again gonna be completely different then both the first and the second film. It's also going to be more violent and disturbing then Full Sequence, and its going to be the last in the series. Its going to end with a blast, thats what I would say. ''